Kidnapped
by HighKillerHK
Summary: This is the second part of my YnM series. Tatsumi was sent on a solo mission and dosen't return on the plane he was suppose to. Watari becomes worried and goes to find him but when he finds him he is beaten and bloody who could have down this! TatTari! Z
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime/manga! Yoko-sama does…. Gets Watari's body switching potion and puts it in Yoko-sama's drink XX

Parings: Tatsumi/Watari Tsuzuki/Hisoka Oriya/Muraki

A/N: This is the 2nd part of a 6 part (I may make it more) series I will be working on in my spare time.

Genre: Romance, slight dark.

Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, MPreg.

Summary: Tatsumi is sent on a solo mission, but does not return with the soul, and soon he is missing. What has happened to our fav. Secretary? And what is Muraki doing in the Meifu?

Chpt. 1: Missing….

It has been 3 weeks, 5 days, 17 hours, and 27..no…28 minuets since Tatsumi has been gone. It was only about a month after the incident with his father, and he was already being sent on solo-missions!

'_Damn you Enma-Diaoh!'_ Watari thought as he waited for Tatsumi to walk off the plane he said he was returning in.

After the plane doors closed, Watari began to worry. Tatsumi wasn't seen getting off the plane. _'What the hell! Where is he!'_

Worried he flies over to the plane (He is in Ghost form after all) and begins to search for him. He was not on the plane.

Now our favorite blonde was very worried. Especially since the little incident with his father, Tatsumi has been acting different. Hell everyone was acting different since then.

Brushing his thoughts aside, Watari flew to the top of the building and pulled out the 4 way Tatsumi had given him, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka. In case of an emergency. He was about to dial Tatsumi's frequency, when his began ringing.

Looking at the number he saw that it was… Tatsumi! Quickly he answered.

"Tatsumi! Are you ok? Why wasn't you on the plane? Did som…" He stopped when he heard a scream on the other line. It was Tatsumi's scream! "Tatsumi what's wrong! Where are you!" Then it got quiet.

Then he heard it. That 'oh to familiar psychotic laughter' of, none other than, Muraki Kazutaka.

Watari knew exactly where Tatsumi was now. In a poof of smoke, he vanished. (If your wondering why he didn't just teleport back, well I'm afraid to say that not everyone in the Meifu is bright. ;)

: At the place :

Once the blonde arrived, Muraki was nowhere to be seen, (If your surprised then I'm scared 0o) but lying in the grass was Seiichiro Tatsumi. His cloths ripped and torn, glasses gone, deep blue eyes open but in shock, Tears slowly made there way down his cheeks. And that's when he noticed it.

There was a shot lying just opposite of Tatsumi's head, and also he saw that…Tatsumi's right eye was slashed.

After a moment Watari snap out of his shock and picked him up gently and teleported him to the hospital in the Meifu.

Upon arriving, he noticed that Tsuzuki was sitting in the waiting room. The blonde decided to get Tatsumi a room first then ask him what was wrong.

He walked up to the receptionist and told her to get him into a spare room. She looked up and saw Tatsumi in Watari's arms and quickly called a stretcher, when Tatsumi was safely strapped down they wheeled him off to a room and doctors followed them.

Once they were out of sight he walked over to Tsuzuki and sat down. The purple eyed man didn't look up.

"Tsuzuki what's wrong? Did something happen to bon?" Tsuzuki looked up at his friend, and nodded.

"He's been saying that his stomach has been hurting and you went to pick up Tatsumi so I brought him here." Watari looked at the dark haired man and smiled.

"Don't worry… Since he would be the most likely to carry the child this is normal." Tsuzuki seemed to relax some.

"By the way, how is our child?" He asked. Watari gave him his trademark smile.

"She is doing fine Asato. Don't worry about her, are you forgetting who your talking to." Tsuzuki smiled and realized that Tataumi wasn't with Watari like he normally would.

"Watari.." The blonde looked at him. "Where is Tatsumi-sama?"

Watari looked away. "He didn't come on the plane. He…" He tightened his fists. "He was attacked by Muraki."

Tsuzuki sucked in his breath. "Is he ok? What did he do?" They looked up and a doctor was coming there way with Hisoka in a wheel chair.

Green eyes looked over to Watari and told the doctor to whell him over to the blonde. He did.

"Bon?" Hisoka interrupted.

"Watari, I think you need to have Tatsumi tell you what happened to him. And… What is going on inside him."

Quickly he ran to his lovers room once the doctor told him the room number.

Upon arriving he saw that a few nurses were whispering something about 'how tragic' and 'I feel so sorry for them'.

Becoming more worried, he rushed the rest of the way into his room.

: He arrives :

Seiichiro Tatsumi looked up when his lover arrived. He gave him the best smile he could, and he began to sit up. Before he knew it the blonde man was helping him, and sitting next to the brunette.

Turning his head slightly, Watari saw that Tatsumi was wearing an eye patch. He figured that whatever it was that Muraki gave him it was probably to slow down the healing process that Shinigami were capable of. But our blonde scientist noticed that something was off in the way Tatsumi was sitting.

He was about to ask when…

"Watari I'm pregnant."

: 3 hours later :

"mmmhmmm" Slowly brown eyes opened to the site of his lover in the bed next to him getting a new IV unit hooked up. Moaning, Yutaka sat up holding his head.

"I see your finally awake koibito." Watari looked at him.

"What happened?" Deep blue 'eye' looked over at his lover and smiled.

"You fainted after I told you I was pregnant. And please don't pass out again you're the only one who can tell me how long I've had this…baby… and how long I'm going to carry it." Blue 'eye' looked over and met brown.

Sighing, Watari got up and finally realized that they were back in his lab. Deciding not to ask he just walked over to his very cluttered desk and picked up a couple of chemicals. Tatsumi went slightly blue.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm just moving these out of my way." The thin man turned around and placed his hand on his hip. "Don't you trust me Seii-chan."

Grinning, Seiichiro stood up and walked over to the blonde. A slight blush crossed his features when the brunette leaned in and kissed along the side of his neck.

"Seii…" He moaned. "If you don't stop…" He shut up when his lips was caught in a kiss. Moaning, he wrapped his arms around his lovers' neck thus deepening the kiss.

A slight cramp in his stomach told Seiichiro that he needed Watari to find out what was in him. After another minute he pulled away and looked into those beautiful orbs, that shown with lust and desire. Giving him another feather light kiss he backed away. Yutaka whimpered when he did.

"Taka later. We need to find out what is in me." Taking a few big breaths, the blonde reached for a couple of tubes and some needles (Shots…0o..). Tatsumi paled. Watari giggled when he saw this.

(A/N: if your wondering why he didn't do this when the nurse was giving him a new IV bag, its because he was already stuck and he decided not to act like a baby in front of her. Taka-chan is special! Is strangled by shadows X.X)

"What's the matter Seii-koi? Don't tell me the great secretary of the JuOnCho is scared of a little shot." A slight blush crossed his cheeks. Watari couldn't help but tease him on his little fear of shots. But he knew of a way to get him preoccupied to where the only thing he feels is Watari.

Walking over he began to prepare the brunette for the injection (Watari is going to put some sort of chemical in him that will give him an exact idea of how long the baby will be in there, and what all might happen to Tatsumi.) He tied a piece of cloth around Seiichiro's eyes and held out his arm enough so he could get the shot in smoothly.

After filling the needle with the chemical he leaned over and began gently kissing Tatsumi's ear. A slight intake of breath signaled that he could proceed. As soon as he nipped on his ear he pressed the needle into his arm. Tatsumi was completely oblivious to it.

As soon as the shot ran dry. He pulled it out and covered the little hole with a band-aid. Then sat back enough so he could look into his lover's deep blue depts.

"I love you, Seiichiro" Tatsumi smiled.

"I love you too, Yutaka." With that he fell asleep on Watari's shoulder.

Watari held him like that for a while thinking _'Oh Seii. How I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. No words on this planet can ever be enough.'_

A slight beeping sounded off in the corner. Snapping his head up he saw that the tank holding Tsuzuki and Hisoka's baby, was the source of the sound. Which meant only one thing…

It was time to remove it.

:OWARI:

Phew… that took me longer than I thought it would… LOL I hope you like the first chapter of the 2nd part of my series. I hope it gets some good reviews! R&R plz! Brings out K's magnum :P TTYL!

Now all I ask is for you to hit the little review button and type me something nice…. Please no flames! LOL…

HK LOVES DENY


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: Same as always...

Warnings: Same old, same old.

Ratings: T

Summary: Same as first chappie!

Watari was stunned. The baby needed removal quickly but he also didn't want to wake up or hurt his lover more than he already was. Now for the millionth time in the scientists life he was stumped on what to do.

Looking around he saw a little beeping light in his lovers back pocket. Thanking whomever was calling he picked it up after checking the claaer ID. Also mentally thanking whoever made caller ID.

"TSUZUKI! Come to my lab Tatsumi is asleep and i need to remove the child now!" He practially shouted loud enough for all of the Meifu to hear.

"Woah Watari calm down we are coming." It was Hisoka and he didn't really sound to good. But all that aside the blonde was never more happy to finally have an experiment to work.

((Yutaka: HEY! I have alot of completed projects!

HK: but how many do you have completed?

Yutaka: ...))

Tsuzuki ran as fast as he could to Wataris lab. When he got their Watari quickly handed him Tatsumi, and threw on some gloves and ran tot he tank holding the child. Tsuzuki looked down at the secratary and smiled when he saw he was sound asleep. His face not showing any sign of pain what-so-ever.

When a pile of towels floated quikly by his head he looked over and saw that Watari was about to remove the baby form it's confinment.

Looking to his side he saw Hisoka standing beside him looking a bit tired still. Hisoka leaned his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder when he sat down next to him.

A sudden cry shot them from their revier and looked over seeing a very happy blonde holding a baby in his arms. "Well how should i say this? Congrats papa's, you are now the fathers of a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

Sorry I had to end it like that but I needed to update and I'm trying my best to do so. And i will will try my very best to comtinue to update on all my stories that are not completed. LOL R&R!


	3. 0o HUMOR!

**Kidnapped**

By: HK LOVES DENY

Disclaimer: Same as first chappie -.

Rating: T

Warning: o.o' if you don't know by now...I"m worried for you 0.o.

Chapter Summary: There is a bit of humor in this! So i hope i get a few laughs out of you -!

! 3 months later !

Watari was in his lab, as always, mixing up another potion when his cell rang making him jump and spill to much into the potion causeing an explosin for the thirteenth time today. 003 hooted and grasped the cell bringing it to her owner who was wearing a sour look and had black sopts along his hair, face, and clothes. The blonde grabbed the phone and turned it on. "Yes Seii-chan what is it this time."

"Taka could i bother you for a few mintues agian. Could you go and get me something to eat, I'm really hungry." Watari held back an angry huff, and started twards the kitchen. (I'm not sure if the judgement Beurou has a kitchen or not so don't flame me if they don't.)

"What would you like this time Seii?" Watari could help but wait on him hand and foot since he wasn't caring not one, not two, but four babies!

"Umm could you get me something sweet this time." He heard a gasp from the other end and became slightly worried.

"Seii are you okay?" He heard a small laugh on the other end. "Is something wrong?"

"No Taka don't worry, its just i felt a small flutter again." He replied.

"Awww Seii, I can't wait till I'm able to feel them!" He almost squeeled.

"Well next month, if the Doctor was right, you should be able to. Now about my snack." Watari made a face. _'These days he's more worried about eating and not about his paperwork. Of course if i said anything he'd be up all night working so I had best keep quiet.'_ The blonde shinigami thought as he looked through the refrigrater.

"Seii I don't see anything really sweet, could you survive with some peanut butter and jelly?" He heard a small noise on the other end.

"Could you put some chips on it then I'll wait for you to get me something, thank you Taka." Watari cringed, his cravings were getting worse and worse everyday. He sighed inwardly and got out the desired food and began to put together the 'concoction' for his lover.

"Okay Seii I'll arrive in just a few minutes i have it ready." He heard a small, and cute, sound on the other end. "Yes Seii I"m coming." He cut the line and continued to walk down the hall and stopped when he noticed Tsuzuki yawning. "Hey Tsuzuki. How's bon?"

Tsuzuki's head snapped up and he laugh nervously. "Ano, hey Watari I'm guessing Tatsumi's hungry again." He replied avoiding the question about Hisoka, everyone pretty much knew that they had finally got together but it seems Tsuzuki still got on his nevers more than often.

"Yea if you could would you mind coming with me Seii is wanting something sweet and this is all I could find. I still can't believe that he's carring four kids! It explains how big he is already. Starting his second trimester soon." They both sweatdropped. "Well i better get going if you want to wait while i tell Seii where I'm going." He waved and made his way to the brunnette's office.

!2 more months later !

Watari was stressed, and not because of a mission or late paperwork. Tatsumi was the sole source of his stress now. He metally slapped himself for yelling at Tatsumi. It started off like a normal morning for the couple and Watari was still half asleep when Tatsumi had asked him for some Eggo's, ice-cream, and maple syrup. Watari just told him "No, get it yourself." And the pregnant man began to suddenly cry, and say "You don't love me anymore! Is it because I'm fat and ugly! WAAAHHHH!"

Now here the blonde stood outside the house. He had given his lover some seditives in his food and now he was sleeping peacefully. Something neither had, had for a LONG time. He started to doze off when a buzz came fromt the bedroom. He had forgot about the alarm clock... He teleported into the room and switched it off, happy to see that the other was dead asleep. A small groan erupted from the others throat as he moved around trying to find a comfortable position. Watari laid down beside him and spooned him into his arms. "It's okay Seii I'm right here." He stayed that way for the entire day.

!4.5 months later !

Ring!

Watari slammed his alarm off, groaning some colorful laungage.

Ring!

He lifted his head.

Ring!

His clock read 105. (Military time. 1:05 a.m.)

Ring!

He grabbed for his phone, and answered sleepily. "Yes, Yutaka Watari speaking."

"Watari! Somethings wrong! I think i'm miscarriging!" He heard a pained gasped. "Owww It hurts. Taka get in here now!" Said blonde jumped up and ran to Tatsumi's room. He had fallen asleep doing some work, on the couch (Yes there is an Alarm clock there too, this is Tatsumi's house -- )

"TATSUMI! Whats wrong?" He looked tot he bed and noticed that the pregnant man was bent over gasping in pain holding his stomache.

"Taka It's hur..." Gasp. " Hurts." Quickly he picked him up and teleported to the imfirmary.

Before he even noticed it, Tatsumi was wailing in pain. "AHHHH!"

The doctors quickly took him and got him into the labor ward.

Two hours later Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Akimi (their daughter) was all waiting outside with Watari. Every so often they would hear either a "I hate you WATARI!" or "I'm going to make sure you never make babies ever again!"

Needless to say it was coming along as expected.

Another five more hours and finally the doctors came out and asked for Watari to come in. He followed the doctor in and saw Tatsumi holding two of the babies while the nurses was cleaning the others. His eyes widened whe he noticed what the babies looked like. Blue eyes locked with gold and smiled. "Watari look at them. they are beautiful even if their other father..." He held back a sob, the two he was holding had silver hair ontop their lil heads, and both had green eyes. They didn't even look like they belonged to their 'mother'. They looked like small Muraki's.

The other two was brought over and handed to Watari. He gasped when he saw brown and gold hair. He felt tears in his eyes. The others belonged to Muraki while the two he was holding belonged to him and him alone. "Seii you mean..." He nodded.

The blonde scientist walked to the other and hugged him. "Watari...What are we going to do about these... I won't let that Bastard take them. They are mine...Ours."

He smiled down and kissed him gently. "Yes they are our kids not Muraki's we will raise them right. All four of them." Tatsumi was slient. "Tatsumi?"

"Uhh, well, about that... you see i wasn't only pregnant with four Taka. There was another one." He was never more happy to have the nurses take the two from his arms as he fainted.

TBC!

Well now this is interesting. five babies! Well I shall await your reviews! And no flames. Flames make me update slower. So no flames but good nice gentle reviews make me happy. -


	4. Short update Gomen

**Kidnapped**

By: HK LOVES DENY

And all that good stuff! xD

Chapter Summary: Muraki shows! Oh nuuu! And what does he want? 0o

It was dark, very dark. A small boy ran up to the man standing in the only light in the room, wrapping his arms around the mans waist.

Gold eyes looked down only to be met by a deep blue. "Daddy... Where is Mommy?"

A small ringing sounded off waking the blonde man up. Panting he looked around the room, trying to see what had happened. He couldn't remember the dream but he knew something was off about it. A small cry was heard from the other side of the room, getting himself up from them warmth of his bed he strolled over and picked up little Aya.

It was a normal routine, at 2:31 a.m. Aya will cry wanting attention. If she was not put back to sleep in the next ten minutes Shinya will start to cry which by a simple chain will cause Sai to cry, then Seiji, Ayase, and finally Kouji. And when all five wake its impossible to get them back to sleep. Of course Tatsumi found the solution, an old lullaby his mother use to sing to him. The wasn't no lyrics to it, its just a hum but with a dofferent tune to each hum.

Although it had been 5 months since their release form the hospital the quints was getting along better than Tatsumi was. Not to long ago they recived a message written in blood.

_"Tatsumi how are my children? I will come for them soon." Muraki._

Watari promised him that nothing would happen to them, and went to get all ties with the human world (except for teleportation of course) cut. That was 2 months ago.

"Taka? What's going on?" Tatsumi had woken up a little after realizing Watari had left the bed. He looked to the other and saw him hold the smallest of the bunch. He may have been born the first, but his weight, length, and stature was the smallest. He was also the easiest to push out in Tatsumi's opinion. "Oh I see, here give him to me while you check on the others." He took the wimpering bundle from his lovers arms and rocked him huming the tune.

Watari peeked in each of the individul cribs and watch them for a second while they slept. It was very strange how only one of the five held qualities from all three fathers. While two had Muraki's features and two had Watari's. They didn't have Muraki listed as a father though, Watari took in the responsibility of being the father for all five.

Soon little Aya was fast asleep again as was Tatsumi who decided to sit in the rocking chair.

Watari smiled at the warm scene. Tatsumi took in the job as Cheif when the former retired. So he was home alot not really having alot of paperwork anymore and the only reason he was really needed was for meetings or cases. Which was coming in not as often anymore.

Watari was busy helping Wakaba and Terazuma find a way for them to touch. They had been dating for a while now and wanted to marry soon. Which brought up a question to Watari... How come him and Tatsumi haven't even talked about marriage?

They have kids, plently of time (when the babies are asleep ; ) to at least talk or even mention it. Was something happening to Tatsumi again? Was he just not ready to be commited to another? Was he scared?

A few weeks later he decided to ask.

"Hey Seii..." Gold eyes looked over to blue while he fed their only daughter, Ayase. "How come we've never talked about getting married.

A slience hung for a few minutes before he spoke. "Because... "

DUN DUN DUN! TBC!

Cliffy!

Why does Tatsumi not mention it! 0.0 wait and find out! xP


	5. small but good

**Kidnapped**

By: HK LOVES DENY

It's all the same --'

Chapter Summary: Dun dun dun DUN!!!!!! It is time to find out!!!!

... The end!!! 0.o?

Ok I'm done rambling ; Now on with the story!!!!

"Because," He looked away. "I wasn't sure if you would accept. We already have five kids and I know we barely have any time to ourselves..." He trailed off while Watari smiled gently. Leaning over he gave him a sweet, but small, kiss. Which in turn shut him up.

"I am aware of that Seii. Now tell me the real reason." Tatsumi stared at him and sighed.

"I just don't think we should...This early after all."

"Early! Seiichiro Tatsumi! How long have you two been dating?!" Both men jumped when the scream erupted from the doorway. There stood his mother glareing at him like he grew three more heads. "Now I will hear none of that. You two will marry. Now where are my five angels. I've had enough waiting." Imeditily she began her scanning of the room.

"M...Mother?" Tatsumi couldn't believe it. There she was standing in the doorway, and looking around like it was natural for her to be out of heaven... Visiting her son. Tatsumi couldn't take it, he fainted.

"SEII!!!!!" Both screamed when he suddenly hit the floor.

After a few hours, the secretary, awoke to both his mother and lover standing over him. He almsot fainted again when...

"Seiichiro! If you faint again I will personally have you changed into a girl, now stop acting like a ninny and talk to your mother." She huffed out. This was a side of his Mother he had not seen. "Oh and I love them!" she quickly added.

"Seii are you alright? And why did you not inform me your mother was such a..." she gave the man a glare. "Kind, young, and beautiful woman!" He sweatdrped slightly scared of her.

"Why thank you, I only wish Seii thought the same." she placed her hand on her cheek and sighed while Tatsumi was left to ponder as to how, why, and when she arrived.

"M-Mother? How did you get here? You are suppose to be in heaven still. What happened?" Watari looked to her as well.

"Oh yes thats right i forget to explain!" making a fist, she lightly hit herself on the head, "well you see when I recived word of my grandchildren Well I just couldn't stand waiting there and HAD to come for a visit!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Watari was slightly scared to say the least, the way Tatsumi acted around everybody always made him think his family was all stuck-up... ehem sofiticated people. Oh yes he'd hear about it if he said that aloud. Anyway he sat in a nearby chair and listened half way as they talked. He sighed to himself, which did not go unoticed by the other two.

"Taka, is there something you want to..." Shinya decided that he wanted attention, thus making sure everyone knew it. "Mother could you bring him here." She went over to the portable, multi-holding, baby crib. (Curtosy os Watari) It was strange that she could tell them apart, but she is a grandmother after all. (I've noticed this a while back 0o My grandmother always knew me from my sister when I was a baby o0 )

Tatsumi took his son into his hands and held him, trying his best to calm the child. Watari, being the father, took out one of the many color-coded bottles from the diaper bag, and handed it to his son who, in turn, took it happily... For a few seconds anyway.

"WAHHHHH!" He cried out throwing the bottle to the floor, then began to throw his arms around in the air.

Suddenly a passifier and placed in his mouth and he quickly quited down. Both Tatsumi and Watari looked at her in surprise, while she gave them and stern look. :He's your child and you couldn't tell that he wanted his Binky(1). Some parents you'll turn out to be in the end. If I'm right you two are spoiling them!"

The remained quiet, scared she may attack if they said anything.

(1) I hate the word "passifier" So I call them Binkies 3 (or Binky) Or Mute button... My baby nephew use to cry alot and whenever we put his Binky in his mouth and he would shut up instently xD Now if only I had one for my Step-father...

Yes its short but I needed to update. And I've seemed to misplaced my tree graph for this story and until i find it (or remember the order this was suppose to go in) I don't think i can continue the plot without messing it up badly. R&R please! Flames shall meet the wrath of my SPORK ARMY!


	6. Dun Dun DUN! Muraki?

**Kidnapped**

By: HighKiller(HK)

Same as always xP

Chapter Summary: Basically it'll be mainly Muraki plotting, and watching the children grow over a few years form the deep shadows.

Author Note: No I have not found my plot tree ; Enjoy! (as much as it is .-.; )

Silver eyes darted around the television screen that lay in front of him. Five children ran around in some park playing tag with their parents. An evil smirked crossed the mans' lips at seeing one fall and begin to cry. The mother of the child picking up the small boy cradeling him, patting the young ones back and wispering sweet words. The child in return stopped crying and hugged it's mother.

"Sadly that will not last. When my children get to the age I seem fit, you will no longer have them, Seiichiro Tatsumi." A minacal laugh erupted from his lips, while writing down a few notes. "My children seem to be developing quite well, especially for only 18 months since birth."

The child ran to another man with blonde hair, shouting something about mommy missing Daddy. Daddy? Ahh so the child did not know its real Father then. He couldn't blame him, after all how the man became was entirely his fault.

Chuckeling to himself, silver eyes danced across the screen, while skilled fingures continued work on writing notes over every action, movement, blink, breath and everything the children did. His plan had to be flawless, no excuses. One mistake and he would fail.

The doctor glanced up to the television again,this time seeing a sick secratary get out of bed to care for one of the five children whom, ironically, came down with the flu. Knowing full well he wasn't suppose to be out of bed himself he seemed to care more for the health of his children rather than his own. He was a good father, Muraki had to admit, suddenly the child was taken from the other arms and was being pushed back into the room.

He protested of course, but the insistance of the other overwhelmed him and, reluctantly, he went back to bed. Falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was almost like watching some sappy show girls watch. He laughed at himself, noticing he was becoming rather attached to observing the family.

Next the kids all were tryign on a bunch on tuxedos and gowns while their 'mother' got his own fitted. So they finally decided to marry, ne? About time, after all two of the five we're biologically Watari's, in his opinion they should have years ago.

Muraki didn't care whom was marrying Tatsumi, his own lover, Oriya, was all he needed. Sadly due to he threat of losing his, ehem, man parts, Tatsumi was the only option for children. He couldn't really complain, after all a Kagasukai bearing your children was quite lucky.

His cell phone began to ring, groaning he answered knowing whom it was, not needign to look at the ID. "Oriya, what is it?"

'Muraki get your ass home now! If I have to wait another minute,'

"I'm coming." With that he hung up the phone. Contary to who topped, Oriya could get scary when he wanted attention. Sighing he gathered up his notes and made his way through the door. He would hae to finish tomorrow, after all Oriya was waiting on him. Smirking he shut and locked the door behind himself.

Wow 0o; Sorry it's slightly late x.x I lost track of time while attepming to beta this myself x.x

Notice! I am looking for a Beta! One whom will put up with me and keep on yelling for updates from me at anytime they think Im slacking! (In other words a motherly Beta 0o; ) If you wish to become said beta say so within a review please.

and as always Read (hopefully you've actually read it 0o; ) and Review 3

HK


End file.
